


Herald of Berath

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Lillian [9]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deadfire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Lillian has come back from the in-between, but Berath may have left something... extra.





	Herald of Berath

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0054: Versatility
> 
> Technically I've already filled this prompt but I'm marking it anyway since this was my original idea for the prompt. However, Lillian in Deadfire has been bugging me today so have a possible ranger/priest multi-class. I don't know if this is canon for her.

_"Return to Eora as my Herald, Watcher."_

An echo resounded in her chest. Her insides swelled, continuing for miles. Power flowed down her arms to the tips of her fingers. But she couldn't see. There was water, water everywhere.

_"Wake up."_

Lillian's eyes snapped open. Wet cloth pressed against the side of her face and sand scratched against her body. She tried to sit up, coughing. Wet, red hair hung in her eyes. Pushing it out of the way, she looked around. Everything seemed stronger, clearer, and her head reeled from the sensory input. Maybe that's what being out cold for weeks did to a person.

"Easy does it." A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. "'fraid I was gonna lose you again right after getting you back."

Lillian twisted around to face her husband. "Edér–”

"Gideon's over by the chair lady. He's fine. I'm fine, too, thanks for asking."

At the sound of his name, the wolf perked up his ears and trotted over.

She snorted, scratching Gideon's ears. "Am I that predictable?"

"A little." Eder gave a small grin, but worry still flickered in his eyes. "So if you're done hacking up sea water, you wanna talk about what that little nap was about? Or maybe better, why you're not napping anymore?"

"Sorry, should I go back to napping?"

"Nah, you're a lot more dull that way."

"Well, Eothas came back from the dead and destroyed my house and ripped my soul from my body. I assume you know that part." Lillian shook out her hands, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation. "Then Berath found me in the in-between and stuck what's left of my soul in my body." Maybe that was why she felt weird, missing a big chunk of her soul. No. She scratched at the blurry edges of her memory. There was something else. "And a chime."

"Like the godlikes have?"

"Maybe? I don't know. They want to track me. I'm supposed to find Eothas and stop him from whatever he's doing. Somehow." There was definitely something inside her. If she stared off at the horizon, she could feel a pressure building up behind her eyes. Concentrating, she let the power build inside her.

Edér squeezed her shoulder. "Lils, you still there?"

It was like a window, really. And if she tapped the glass just so, made just the slightest crack…

The power burst out of her in a circle of holy radiance, the healing magic washing over the group on the beach.

There was silence for a moment.

"Y'know," Edér said slowly. "I was not expecting that."

Lillian blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Uh, I think Berath might have left a bit extra in me."

"Well... I guess that'll help in hunting down a god."

She took in a deep breath, trying not to scream. "I was raised Eothasian, and now I have to track down my god using the powers of another. My god who almost killed me. Great. Swell. Where the Hel are we, anyway?"

Edér scratched his beard. "Somewhere in the Deadfire."

"Well, I always did like visiting new places." Standing up and brushing the sand off her clothes, Lillian turned around to face the island. "Hello, Deadfire. I have a feeling it's only going to get stranger."


End file.
